


sleepovers in my bed

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, Full On Unprotected Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Lubrication, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, as they should be, but it's mostly just jae and johnny being softies for renjun, do not follow their example, pls use condoms, there's a healthy amount of sex later in the fic, these motherfuckers are Soft™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: “What is this about?” Johnny asked. “It’s a Saturday and I woke up and you weren’t even in bed and it’s quarter past eight in the morning. Honestly, you’re scaring me a bit, can you at least tell me why,” Johnny inquired. He heard a light thump against the other side of the door and then the door gave a little. He leaned back as it pulled open just a bit, but it was enough.The smell of parchment, amber and fresh-cut roses was thick in the air, escaping the small room like someone had lit a candle and let it burn for hours in the enclosed space before letting it loose. The smell of amber was the thickest, coating the back of Johnny’s throat, lighting a fire in his stomach while the roses made his head fuzzy. He looked down, Renjun peering up at him through the crack in the door.“I told you you didn’t want me to,” Renjun said, a sigh tacking itself at the end of his sentence. “It started.”“Oh,” Johnny said, voice thick. “Do you… do you want help?”“No.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 19
Kudos: 387





	sleepovers in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> *unbeta'd
> 
> you are entering the moderated comment zone <3

It wasn’t late in the day that Johnny woke up. On the contrary, his normally bright and early schedule meant that his body was attuned to waking up at ass o’clock in the morning, so it was barely past eight when he woke up on his day off of all things. The sun was barely coming in, the room painted gray with the barest hints of pink as he turned over in bed, reaching out for his boyfriends. 

Finding Jaehyun was easy, he always slept in the middle. He was a deep sleeper and started work at the latest hour so he had always slept in the middle. Johnny’s hand found his shoulders, skimming down his arm and to his waist. He turned over to face Jaehyun, wrapping his opposite arm around him this time. Jaehyun snuggled back against him, humming softly in his sleep. Johnny reached out past Jaehyun and found nothing. 

Pushing himself up and peering over Jaehyun’s sleeping body he found the bed empty. The blankets were pushed back, the pillows were still crumpled in that fashion he had a habit of crumpling them up in so it cradled his head just right. He had definitely fallen asleep next to them so why was the bed empty? It was Saturday, wasn’t it?

Johnny turned back over to grab his phone from the bedside table just to be sure and found that was correct. It was Saturday and yet Renjun had already left the bed before 8:13 in the morning. 

It wasn’t unusual for Renjun to be working on a Saturday, he had taken weekend shifts at the museum more times than Johnny and Jaehyun would like him to but it was to be expected, being the paintings curator at a prestigious art museum. That being said, Renjun always told them ahead of time. He warned them that he’d be out on the weekend and while Johnny wouldn’t say he was great at remembering things he wasn’t that forgetful quite yet. 

Climbing from bed and reluctantly extracting himself from his very warm boyfriend and blankets, Johnny decided to go looking for him. He wasn’t bothered, per se, it was just sitting strangely with him. Something about Renjun being gone from bed, when he was usually tucked right into Jaehyun’s chest every weekend morning, just wasn’t right.

Of all places in the house, Johnny went to the place he thought for sure Renjun might be. If he was up before the sun and it wasn’t work-related, he was probably in his studio. Renjun was a bit of an artist himself and had a habit of shutting himself up for hours at a time in his studio to think. Jaehyun said he was going to put himself in an early grave like that, breathing all those paint fumes but Johnny understood. It was probably why he spent so much time in the dark room when he really, really shouldn’t. 

“Renjun, are you up?” Johnny asked, knocking on the door. 

“Go away!” Renjun shouted through the wood. Johnny leaned back in surprise. Renjun was normally blunt but this was new. 

“Are you okay? Did you lock the door again?” Johnny asked, going for the handle. It jiggled but the door stayed stubbornly closed. That was a clear yes. 

“Johnny, hyung, I love you and appreciate you but I would really rather you just go,” Renjun said, voice closer to the door but still sounding far away through it. 

“You didn’t answer me. Renjun, are you okay? Did something happen?” Johnny asked, leaning on the door. “Please open the door.” 

“You really do not want me to,” Renjun insisted. Johnny sighed, leaning his forehead against the wood. “Johnny, just trust me.” 

“What is this about?” Johnny asked. “It’s a Saturday and I woke up and you weren’t even in bed and it’s quarter past eight in the morning. Honestly, you’re scaring me a bit, can you at least tell me why,” Johnny inquired. He heard a light thump against the other side of the door and then the door gave a little. He leaned back as it pulled open just a bit, but it was enough. 

The smell of parchment, amber and fresh-cut roses was thick in the air, escaping the small room like someone had lit a candle and let it burn for hours in the enclosed space before letting it loose. The smell of amber was the thickest, coating the back of Johnny’s throat, lighting a fire in his stomach while the roses made his head fuzzy. He looked down, Renjun peering up at him through the crack in the door. 

“I told you you didn’t want me to,” Renjun said, a sigh tacking itself at the end of his sentence. “It started.” 

“Oh,” Johnny said, voice thick. “Do you… do you want help?” 

“No.” 

“Well, why not?” Jaehyun asked. The two of them were sat outside the door of Renjun’s studio rather than in it because Renjun insisted. Renjun was sat on the other side of the door, back against it while his boyfriends questioned him from the outside. It was rather humorous from an outside perspective but Renjun couldn’t think of an easier way to speak to them without hormones getting in the way. 

“I don’t need help,” Renjun insisted. “How many times do I have to say it? I’m a fully grown man who’s had his fair share of heats, I think I can handle it on my own. I don’t need any help.” 

“But why?” Johnny stressed, turning his head to look at the door. He and Jaehyun were sitting on either side of it, looking like quite the pair sitting in their tiled hallway, still in their pajamas. “Babe, we totally respect your decision and we’re not going to make you do anything you don’t want to I just don’t understand your reasoning. You’re absolutely a grown man who can make his own decisions but why just wait it out?” 

“We’re both here and we just want what’s best for you. Isn’t the help of an alpha supposed to ease a heat and shorten the length?” Jaehyun pointed out. “Why pass up an opportunity to make your life easier?” 

“Because I don’t need help. Omegas don’t need alphas to get through a heat and I don’t need you two to get through mine,” Renjun pointed out. Jaehyun hoped it wasn’t obvious that he was a little hurt by that but by the look on Johnny’s face at least he wasn’t the only one. “Look, I appreciate it but I’m fine. I can take care of myself for the next week.” 

“Are you gonna spend the whole time in your studio?” Johnny asked. 

“I don’t know yet,” Renjun admitted. “Perhaps.” 

“I know that room is ventilated but please keep an eye on your temperature. I don’t want to walk in there and see one of my boyfriends passed out from heatstroke,” Jaehyun reminded him of the very real dangers of taking on a heat alone. 

“Noted.” 

Rather than talk some sense into Renjun, who was apparently not going to be listening to any of it, Johnny and Jaehyun tried to go about their Saturday as normally as possible. Saturdays were chore days, so while Jaehyun loaded the dishwasher Johnny loaded the washing machine. 

During the week the three of them were always in and out of the house at crazy hours. Johnny was a photographer, Renjun was a museum curator and Jaehyun was an indie musician. Everything about their lives was hectic, from the jobs they worked to their own poly relationship and something had to give. It just happened that it was their house, so it kind of turned into a disaster area. Weekends were really the only days they had the energy to give to their house so they tended to go all in. 

It was around noon that Jaehyun took a break to try and at least feed their wayward boyfriend. Housework was quick when it was two (usually three but they didn’t begrudge Renjun given his… situation) people doing it. Jaehyun took a few minutes to make Renjun a sandwich and grabbed him a bottle of water. He didn’t know if Renjun had actually eaten breakfast either so he was hoping he would at least eat this. 

“Open the door,” Jaehyun called out. “I come bearing food.” 

Renjun opened the door for him, Jaehyun gritting his teeth against the floor of pheromones. Jaehyun was, if anything, level-headed though and he set the food and water on Renjun’s desk for him. Renjun dropped down into a cocoon of blankets in the corner, wrapping himself up as Jaehyun closed the door most of the way behind him. 

“You’ll overheat like that,” Jaehyun pointed out but Renjun only narrowed his eyes at him, only his eyes being visible with the way the blanket was pulled up his face. “Can I at least check your temperature, you’re going pink around the edges.” 

“I’m fine,” Renjun assured him. “Honestly, I’d rather not be touched right now.” 

“Okay,” Jaehyun agreed easily. “You should eat though, you’re going to be tired and you’ll it,” Jaehyun pointed out, leaning against the desk. Renjun harrumphed. “Are you always this grumpy on your heat or is this just you… being you?” 

“I’m sore and tired and kind of feel like I’m dying. Can you just let me be a little bit of a prick?” Renjun asked. Jaehyun replied with a wide smile and a scoff of a laugh, his dimples digging into his cheeks. 

“Whatever you say, jagi,” Jaehyun replied, Renjun making a low noise in reply to the term of endearment. “Johnny and I will be in the house all day. Yell if you need anything,” he told him, turning to head back out of the room. “I mean it, Renjun,” Jaehyun said, pausing the doorway. “Anything.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Renjun said, and then turned away from him, shifting into a semi-reclined position. Jaehyun watched him for just a moment, Renjun all bundled in his blankets. He sighed once before pulling the door shut behind him. 

Johnny tried again around five, neither of them having heard from him since they last checked on him. Renjun was always quiet and they tried not to be overly concerned for their boyfriend but it was hard not to be. Heats were hard on omegas, it was a well-known fact, but especially male omegas, much like ruts for female alphas. Their bodies aren’t equipped to handle them as they might’ve used to be, which usually made them especially uncomfortable to deal with. 

Dinner was a simple affair, stir fry and rice, mostly because Renjun was the one who really knew how to cook and Johnny and Jaehyun couldn’t poison themselves with something as simple as a stir fry. Johnny grabbed another water bottle and knocked on the door to Renjun’s studio, pushing the door open when he found it not locked. 

“Renjun?” Johnny called out. 

“Over here,” Renjun said, waving a hand from his nest of blankets. Johnny sighed and set the food and water down, thankful to find the plate from before, as well as the previous water bottle, empty. Johnny approached him slowly, crouching down to look at him. Renjun turned over to look at him, eyes hazy and a flush across his cheeks. 

“You look hot. Have you checked your temperature?” Johnny asked. 

“‘M fine,” Renjun insisted. He sounded sleepy. “I’m just tired. And sore,” he whined. Johnny resisted the urge to touch, knowing Renjun was probably feeling over-sensitive and wouldn’t appreciate it. “You brought food?”

“Mm-hm. It’s on the desk. Eat it while it’s still warm, okay?” Johnny told him. Renjun nodded, resting his chin on top of the blankets. “You need anything?” 

“Mm-mm,” Renjun told him, shaking his head. Johnny sighed, straightening up. Renjun looked up at him but didn’t move from his bundle of blankets. “Thank you,” he mumbled, still sounding out of it. 

“You’re welcome,” Johnny replied, walking back over to collect the plate and water bottle from before. “Are you coming to bed tonight?” He asked. 

“Probably sleep here,” Renjun admitted and Johnny tried not to be too disappointed by that. He and Jaehyun had spoken about it earlier. Whatever was keeping Renjun away from them, psychologically, was strong enough to keep him locked away in his studio all day. They didn’t think they’d see much of him for a while, as much as it pained them to think about it. Their bed was going to feel very big and very empty with just the two of them. 

“Alright,” Johnny agreed. “Sleep well then. I love you,” Johnny told him, pausing the doorway. 

“Love you too,” Renjun replied, eyes having fallen shut. Johnny watched him for just a moment longer, pink cheeked and sleepy. He sighed and forced himself to leave the room. 

Jaehyun felt disoriented, waking up in the middle of the night. It wasn’t very often he had problems sleeping but this was different. This wasn’t just his brain waking him up for an arbitrary reason, he was awake for a purpose and he sat up in bed, his nerves on high alert. His hackles were raised and he climbed from the bed, finding Johnny also waking up next to him. 

“What’re you doing up? What am I doing up?” Johnny asked, still groggy. Jaehyun grabbed a shirt from the dresser and pulled it on as he walked out of the bedroom, following his instincts. He was vaguely aware of Johnny following him, Jaehyun finding himself being led to Renjun’s studio. 

“Renjun,” Jaehyun said and pushed open the door without knocking. 

The two of them didn’t waste a second, running to his side when they saw him on the floor, stripped to his underwear and shaking. Jaehyun pressed a hand to his forehead and neck, his skin as hot as a brand. Johnny pulled him into a sitting position, Renjun clearly out of it in a mental sense but instinctually he curled towards Johnny, tugging on his shirt. Jaehyun noticed the wet spot on the hardwood flooring afterword, suddenly very aware of why Renjun’s temperature had spiked. 

“We need to get him in the bath,” Jaehyun said. Johnny picked Renjun up, carrying him to the bathroom while Jaehyun led the way.

Jaehyun turned the cold water on full blast while Johnny lowered Renjun into the tub. In the light of the bathroom, it was clear just how pink Renjun had turned, red in the face and eyes hazy. Heats were called heats for a reason and Renjun was experiencing one stronger than any Jaehyun or Johnny had ever seen. 

Jaehyun willed the tub to fill faster, Johnny pushing Renjun’s hair away from his face gently as the tub filled. It was a helpless feeling, only able to watch Renjun slowly come to as the water finally started to do the trick, icy enough to begin to bring his temperature down. He blinked several times before his eyes finally met Johnny’s and Johnny smiled gently at him. 

“Are you with us, beautiful?” Johnny asked. Renjun lifted a hand, Jaehyun threading their fingers together as the water was finally beginning to reach his waist. His legs were almost fully submerged and he slipped further into the tub, sighing softly. 

“How long was I out?” Renjun asked. 

“You tell us, we found you on the floor of your studio,” Jaehyun told him. Renjun whined, tipping his head back against the tiled wall. “Gave us the scare of our lives, baby.” 

“Fuck,” Renjun sighed. “It’s never this bad. I started getting hot so I just stripped down, like I always do. I didn’t think-” he cut himself off with a groan. “Shit, this is cold,” he hissed, shifting uncomfortably. Something told Jaehyun that the cold water, while heavenly on his overheated skin, was a little less than welcome on his hard dick. Good thing he was still in his boxer-briefs then. Jaehyun brought his hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it gently. 

“Yeah, that’s the point,” Johnny reminded him. “How do you feel?” 

“Hot,” Renjun replied, getting a little laugh out of Jaehyun. “What time is it?” 

“God knows. We were woken up by instinct, so we didn’t really get a chance to look,” Jaehyun told him. “Our baby needed us,” he insisted, Renjun rolling his eyes at him. “And good thing we did, you were burning up.” 

“I swear to God it’s never been this bad,” Renjun insisted. “I’m blaming the both of you.” 

“Well I never,” Johnny replied but it was clearly a tease. Renjun offered a sleepy smile, Johnny leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “What would you do without us, though?” he asked, running a hand through his hair. 

“Not cook myself from the inside out?” Renjun offered. 

“He makes a good point,” Jaehyun commented. “But you clearly can’t be left to your own devices. You’re not locking yourself in your studio again. One of us needs to be there if you start losing your grip.” 

“I don’t want my scent all over the house when it’s like this,” Renjun insisted. 

“The alternative is you have another late night bath, and I don’t think you’re really into that,” Johnny pointed out, Renjun sighing as he slipped further into the water. The water was high enough that Renjun could submerge most of his body, even hiding his mouth in the water. “Sorry, love, but it looks like the over-protective boyfriends are winning this one.” 

Renjun moved his blanket cocoon to the living room, ending up stationed in the corner of the couch, pointedly ignoring his boyfriends. Johnny spent most of Sunday looking over at him every once in a while to gauge the pinkness of his cheeks while Jaehyun checked his temperature, pressing a cool washcloth to his forehead when he got a little too pink in the cheeks. 

“I’m fine,” Renjun said when Jaehyun laid an icy washcloth over the back of his neck. Jaehyun didn’t even comment on his snippiness, sitting back down next to Johnny. Renjun harrumphed, as he had been doing ever since he sat down in the living room. Jaehyun curled up next to Johnny, who didn’t even look up from editing the photos from his latest shoot. 

“Help me,” Johnny said, resting a hand on Jaehyun’s leg. Jaehyun looked over with a little smile, tearing his eyes away from their tiny, angry boyfriend. “Which one?” he asked, lining two shots up next to each other on the screen. “I like the lighting in this one better but they said they wanted a darker theme,” Johnny explained. Jaehyun wasn’t sure why a spring collection needed a darker theme but he wasn’t going to argue. 

“The better lighting. You can see the dress better,” Jaehyun told him. Johnny nodded once, kissing Jaehyun’s cheek in thanks. 

It wasn’t until dinner (they ordered take out under Renjun’s insistence that he didn’t want to watch them burn his kitchen down) that Jaehyun realized what Renjun had been hiding in his blankets. 

“Have you been answering emails?” Jaehyun asked, the lack of light in the living room finally giving away the glow of his computer screen. Renjun hummed noncommittally, still typing. In retrospect, Jaehyun didn’t know how he didn’t notice nor did he know why he was surprised. Renjun was a chronic work-a-holic type.

“Don’t you usually finally use all that vacation time you’ve been saving up on your heats?” Johnny asked, still editing his photos. 

This was Renjun’s first heat living with them but it wasn’t his first heat while being with them. This time last year he was still living in his tiny one bedroom apartment, that Jaehyun and Johnny hated because on his salary he could’ve at least lived in a slightly less sketchy neighborhood. Renjun had also begged off those heats because he said it was ‘inconvenient for them to spend so much time with him when they had their own jobs to do.’ Either way, whenever his heats came around he’d take a full week off from work and hide in his apartment until it cleared, oftentimes only texting occasionally to let Johnny and Jaehyun know he was alive and genuinely scaring the shit out of them by going silent for long periods. 

“Yes,” Renjun replied, voice monotone. “That being said, the world keeps turning, the museum keeps getting offers and I still have paintings to field before they can be displayed. A thousand questions need a thousand answers and I’m the only one with them,” he pointed out. He looked up to see Jaehyun looking at him with a rather unimpressed expression on his face. “Don’t frown like that, your face’ll get stuck that way.” 

“Thank you so much, mom,” Jaehyun shot back. Renjun frowned back. “You’re taking time off. Take your time off. They can figure things out without you there. That’s what vacation time is for, a vacation from your job,” Jaehyun pointed out. 

“All I’m doing is sitting around being tired and sore and hot anyway, what else do I have to do?” Renjun quipped. “At least this keeps my mind off of my misery.” 

It was a fruitless battle, trying to reason with Renjun when he was deadset on something so Jaehyun stopped while he was ahead. He went back to cleaning up the kitchen, which was a decent distraction from his worrying. He had been cleaning all day, actually, from sweeping to mopping to scrubbing down the bathroom. 

“You’re gonna get tennis elbow doing that,” Johnny said, setting his laptop down on the kitchen table. Jaehyun didn’t reply, continuing to scrub the basin of the sink. Johnny sighed and walked over, wrapping his arms around him from behind, kissing behind his ear. “Stop cleaning things, the house is starting to smell like cleaning chemicals.” 

“Better that than me!” Renjun yelled and Johnny rolled his eyes. 

“Just trying to keep busy,” Jaehyun replied. Johnny took the sponge from his hand and turned him around, pressing Jaehyun back against the counter. “This isn’t productive,” Jaehyun commented, giving him a pointed look. 

“You’ve been cleaning all weekend,” Johnny pointed out. He leaned down, kissing Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Johnny’s shoulders, Johnny beginning to kiss down his neck. Jaehyun tilted his head back, Johnny nosing against his throat. 

“Just trying to keep my mind busy,” Jaehyun replied. Johnny kissed the base of his throat, wet and open-mouthed. He gripped the counter on either side of Jaehyun’s waist, caging him against it. Jaehyun sighed, Johnny smiling against his skin as he kissed back up, catching him under his jaw. 

Maybe it was Renjun’s heat affecting the whole house but Jaehyun smelled stronger than normal, the sharp scent of rosemary hitting the back of Johnny’s throat as he kissed him, softened by cotton and fresh linens. Jaehyun always smelled so inviting, homey and warm. Johnny couldn’t get enough of it and he mouthed at his scent gland, Jaehyun making soft little noises in the back of this throat as Johnny kissed him. Johnny’s head was fuzzy with it, the feeling of Jaehyun pressed against him and he could smell fresh-cut roses worming their way underneath Jaehyun’s natural scent. 

The sound of the bathroom door shutting propelled Johnny away from him. He turned to look and heard the water running, Jaehyun tipping forward to rest his forehead against Johnny’s collarbones. He laughed breathlessly, Johnny letting out a little sigh. 

“You hear that sound?” Jaehyun commented. 

“Hm?” Johnny replied, hands leaving the counter to slide up Jaehyun’s back. 

“That’s the sound of our water bill going up.” 

Johnny had to go into work the next day, a photo shoot that had been scheduled months in advance. And even so, Johnny considered calling in sick to spend the day with Renjun, making sure he was okay. Renjun was still refusing to sleep in the bedroom and fell asleep on the couch instead the night before, Jaehyun finding him curled into a ball in just his underwear again but considerably cooler to the touch than before. Jaehyun had to convince him to go into work, all but shoving him out the door. 

“I don’t even go into the studio today, I’ll be home with him,” Jaehyun reminded him, walking him to the door because he had a feeling Johnny wouldn’t actually go if he didn’t. Johnny stayed hesitant, Renjun looking up at him from his position on the couch, still cuddled in the corner. 

“If you need anything, if you guys need me at all-” 

“We’ll call,” Renjun assured him. Johnny looked over, a worried pinch in his brow. “Oh my God, get over here. The fucking sad ass looks two have been giving me for the past two days have been killing me,” Renjun admitted. Jaehyun offered him a sad smile, Johnny immediately rushing over to kneel in front of him. 

Renjun reached for him, Johnny taking his hands in his. He was still hot and clammy to the touch but Johnny held tightly to his hands. This was the first time, other than the bath incident, that Johnny had been able to touch him. Renjun pitched himself forward to kiss his forehead, Johnny letting out a little laugh. 

“I’ll be fine,” Renjun assured him. “Hyung’ll be home with me all day and I’m not even that hot anymore,” Renjun insisted, lifting their hands to press the back of Johnny’s hand against his cheek. He was still warm but not anywhere near the fever pitch he previously had been. “Go to work, I’ll be fine. If anything happens we’ll call you.” 

“Okay,” Johnny agreed. He pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips before getting to his feet. Jaehyun was leaning on the wall next to the door when Johnny turned around. Johnny walked over and held him by the hips, pressing a kiss to his lips as well. Jaehyun smiled into the kiss, dimples appearing in his cheeks. “I’m going, I promise,” Johnny assured him. 

“Bye, love you,” Jaehyun told him. Johnny replied in kind before leaving the house, Jaehyun locking the door behind him. When he turned to look at Renjun he had retreated back into his blankets but was looking at Jaehyun with big eyes. “That was very unlike how you’ve been since your heat started,” Jaehyun commented, walking towards him slowly. 

“I know I’m worrying you,” Renjun said, plainly. Jaehyun shook his head. 

“No.” 

“Get over here and lie to my face, see how that goes,” Renjun retorted getting a laugh out of him. Jaehyun came closer, sitting down next to Renjun’s blanket nest. He still wasn’t sure how close he could get to actually touching him so he stationed himself right at the edge of the blankets, Renjun looking at him curiously. 

“Alright, we were worried,” Jaehyun admitted. “We respect your personal space and your decisions and we’re never gonna do anything that might make you feel uncomfortable but you’re an omega. You’re our omega and we just want to take care of you. Call it social training, call it alpha posturing but we have an instinctual need to take care of you, whether we like it or not. We just want to make sure you’re okay and it’s hard to keep a distance we both know we can help and you don’t want it.” 

“It’s not personal,” Renjun assured him. “This is just something I need to do on my own,” Renjun told him. Jaehyun offered a hand, Renjun taking it with a little smile, threading their fingers together. “I understand that you just want to help but I just want to handle this myself.” 

“We get that,” Jaehyun agreed. “But you can ask for help. Not that kind of help but the easy things. I know you’re sore and you’re tired and you’re grumpy but Johnny and I can do more than just get you food and offer sex.” 

“Okay,” Renjun agreed but he sounded unsure about it. 

“Can I touch you?” Jaehyun asked and Renjun nodded, hesitantly. Jaehyun pushed further into his personal space, making room in Renjun’s blanket nest for himself.

It was hot under the three thick blankets Renjun had used to bury himself in and Jaehyun wasn’t sure how Renjun hadn’t actually passed out from heatstroke yet given his rising body temperature. Renjun shifted back against the armrest, letting Jaehyun get in close. Jaehyun gently took hold of the side of Renjun’s neck, leaning in to press their foreheads together. Renjun sighed a shaky breath, eyes closing, squeezing Jaehyun’s hand still in his grip. 

“Tell me if you want me to leave,” Jaehyun said. 

“I will,” Renjun agreed. His other hand rested on Jaehyun’s waist, Jaehyun practically straddling his lap but doing nothing other than just lying with him. Renjun sighed again, other hand coming to rest on Jaehyun’s waist. His body relaxed in Jaehyun’s hold, Jaehyun stroking his thumb over the cut of his jaw sweetly. 

The smell of an alpha could either help or hurt an omega in heat. Alpha pheromones were strong, had a tendency to spike omega’s heats and could send them spiraling into blind need. It was something that had kept Renjun away from Jaehyun and Johnny in the beginning, knowing it could reduce him to a whining mess. Omegas in those states had very little awareness of their surroundings, the sheer rise in their body temperature sometimes causing delirium and, in extreme cases, knocking them unconscious. 

However, alphas with whom omegas had strong relationships could have the opposite effect. It was soothing to be surrounded by those pheromones, the scent being familiar and comforting to them. Renjun fell asleep in his secondary gender studies classes too many times to remember everything but it was something about instinct and mating and while that was an archaic thing no one really did anymore their bodies had a tendency of remembering. It could ease feelings of discomfort and lower body temperature if the relationship was strong and steady enough. 

Renjun was pretty sure he could fall asleep like this, though, the warm weight of Jaehyun on top of him and the smell of rosemary and cotton surrounding him. He was vaguely aware of Jaehyun pressing kisses to his face, eyes still closed and hands still holding onto him. He flexed his fingers over Jaehyun’s waist, pushing his shirt up a little to touch his skin. 

There was still a low ache in his stomach and his lower back, his body cramping up uncomfortably, but he was able to pay little attention to it. Jaehyun pulled back enough to kiss his jaw, making his way slowly down his neck. They were chaste little kisses, close-lipped and fleeting against Renjun’s heated skin. Renjun hummed softly, Jaehyun nosing against his scent gland, amber and roses in his lungs. 

Renjun woke up in his blankets alone, warm from being wrapped up but disoriented from being alone. He looked around, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. He searched the table and floor for his phone, finding it much later in the afternoon than he thought it would be. In fact, Johnny would be home soon. He groaned, tipping himself back into his blankets. 

Being sick and being in heat was very, very similar and it drove Renjun crazy how long he could sleep during his heats. 

“Are you hungry?” Jaehyun asked and Renjun looked past the end of the couch to see Jaehyun leaning on the wall near the kitchen. “You’ve slept practically the whole day away, you must be hungry.” 

“I could eat,” Renjun admitted and Jaehyun let out a little laugh before turning and disappearing around the corner. Renjun stretched out for a long moment before falling lax again and turning into his blankets. They still smelled vaguely of rosemary and fresh linens. He ended up wrapping himself in one like a cloak before following Jaehyun into the kitchen, where he was pulling things out of the refrigerator to make him a salad. A man after his own heart, really, knowing Renjun usually ate light when he was feeling poorly. 

“Where have you been all day?” Renjun asked, sitting at the bar while Jaehyun cut things up. 

“The study. Studio called me today to ask if I could make some time for the new album tomorrow. Sounds like it’s just gonna be you and John all day tomorrow,” Jaehyun told him, glancing up to gauge his reaction. Renjun only nodded, chin propped up in his hand, elbow resting on the counter. “Are you gonna sleep all day tomorrow as well?” He asked, gently teasing him. 

“I might. What about it?” Renjun shot back, getting a proper laugh. “Thanks for laying with me today. It was really nice.” 

“Of course,” Jaehyun replied, easily. “You know they say physical affection is good for babies.” 

“I’m not pregnant, that’s a physical impossibility.” 

“You’re the baby in this equation, love,” Jaehyun insisted. 

“See if I ever let you cuddle me during my heats again,” Renjun quipped, Jaehyun chuckling as he finished making his salad. 

Johnny came home while Renjun was eating, making a big show out of it, as he always did. 

“Not a single call all day!” He yelled, Renjun rolling his eyes as he chewed. “An update would’ve been nice. A ‘hey, we’re still alive,’ kinda thing. Not even a text. What good are either of you?” Johnny continued to shout as he walked further into the house. He dropped his bag on the table and kissed Jaehyun on the cheek, coming over to Renjun to kiss the top of his head. 

“Well our lover spent all day asleep so I really didn’t think there was much to comment on,” Jaehyun said, sitting on the end of the table. Johnny looked at Renjun, brushing a piece of hair from his eyes. He stabbed at his romaine particularly violently and glared at Jaehyun who offered him an innocent look in response. 

“You slept all day?” Johnny asked, sounding disbelieving. Renjun didn’t believe in naps, he said they were a waste of time. The only time they ever got Renjun to nap was the last time he was sick and he was barely able to move farther than the bed and the only reason he got that far was because he could barely keep anything down. “Who are you and what have you done with Renjun?” 

“Renjun is dead, I am just a husk of my former self,” Renjun replied, deadpan. Jaehyun rolled his eyes good-naturedly while Johnny turned to look at Jaehyun, fond but also mildly exasperated. “Please prepare for an entire day of me being about an interesting as a rock, tomorrow,” Renjun told him.

“I’m going into the studio tomorrow. They called today to ask if I could make time. You’ll be home tomorrow, right?” Jaehyun asked. Johnny hummed in agreeance, his fingers finding a place at Renjun’s jaw. Renjun didn’t even tell him to stop, it was kind of nice, the way Johnny had a habit of touching and seeking warmth and affection so unconsciously. “Renjun will insist he doesn’t need a baby sitter but you can keep an eye on him while I’m working.” 

“I don’t need a baby sitter, I’m 24,” Renjun commented. Johnny’s hand came around to the back of his neck, squeezing affectionately. “Nothing happened all day.” 

“Because you were sleeping,” Jaehyun reminded him. “Are you sleeping on the couch again?” He asked, pointedly. 

“Probably,” Renjun said, still focused on his food. “It’s gonna be too hot in bed with me in it.” 

“You are starting to get a temperature again,” Johnny said, moving his hand to press the back of it against the side of his neck. “Do you want a cold washcloth?” 

“I’m fine,” Renjun brushed off. 

“Can you say anything other than that?” Jaehyun snarked, getting off the table and getting a narrow-eyed look in reply. 

Renjun did sleep on the couch that night and Jaehyun went into work the next morning, not nearly as hesitant as Johnny but hesitant. Johnny was the worst about doting over them, being both the oldest and the biggest in the relationship. Neither Johnny nor Jaehyun would ever say it but Johnny tended to lead things around the house. That also meant, however, that Johnny tended to act the most protective towards them and, in turn, fell to worrying the most out of all of them. 

Renjun didn’t bother, he knew they were both grown men capable of taking care of themselves and Jaehyun made room for Renjun and Johnny whenever necessary. It wasn’t to say Johnny didn’t, it was that he just wanted to make sure everyone was okay at all hours and it tended to grate on their nerves sometimes. It was very well-meaning but also kind of suffocating. 

Renjun woke up to silence, which was unusual. He grabbed for his phone from where he had left it sitting on the coffee table and checked the time to see it was already 11. He had slept in, later than he anticipated considering the way in which he had slept the entire day away the day before but he supposed it was to be expected. He once slept for 18 hours at one time during his heat. Not his best moment. 

He ended up padding into the bedroom to try and find someone. Johnny was supposed to be home, even if it was too late in the day for Jaehyun to still be home. He found the room empty and supposed he should take the time to change. He had been sweating in the same clothes since Sunday afternoon and he was pretty sure his underwear was ruined with the way he had been leaking on and off since his heat started. 

Taking the liberty of taking a shower, he changed into something new and looked forlornly at his bed, which he had not slept in in days. He thought about it but chose to try and find his wayward boyfriend instead, knowing that if he started leaking he was definitely going to soil the sheets and he was going to be rather annoyed as he washed them. 

There was a reason he had three very specific blankets for his heats. 

He found the door to the study mostly closed and knocked on it hesitantly, pushing it open a bit. Leaning his head in the room, he found Johnny at his desk in the corner, computer open and working. He chewed on his lip, considering speaking to him for a moment before changing his mind and attempted to slip out unnoticed but Johnny called out to him. 

“I know you’re there, Renjun,” Johnny said, tone giving away the smile on his face. Johnny’s desk mostly faced away from the door so he was almost entirely facing the corner and away from the room so Renjun couldn’t see it but Johnny’s voice always gave it away. “What is it, baby?” He asked, not looking up. 

“I was just looking for you. I couldn’t find you so… I didn’t mean to bother,” he commented, feeling a lot like a caught child. Johnny saved his work and turned in his chair to look at him.

Renjun was standing in the doorway, fiddling with his fingers nervously. Johnny wasn’t sure what Renjun had to be nervous about but he looked small standing there. Renjun was smaller than both Jaehyun and Johnny, that was a well known and obvious fact when they stood next to each other. While Renjun’s personality could fill a room with his boisterous laugh and sharp wit he was a small person, narrow and lithe and only standing 170 cms tall. All that being said, he was hardly ever nervous. He exuded confidence everywhere he went, so it made something utterly protective and concerned unfurled in Johnny’s chest to see him like that. 

“You’re not bothering me,” Johnny insisted. “Did you need me?” 

“I-” Renjun cut himself off, humming softly as though to gather his thoughts, which Johnny let him do, looking at him softly. “Could you do me a favor?” He finally asked, leaning his whole weight against the door frame.

“Of course. What is it?” 

“Could you rub some tiger balm into my back? It hurts,” Renjun asked. He was staring intently at the floor as he asked, though, and Johnny could tell it was almost physically paining him to ask him for help. 

“Of course, love. I’ll be right out,” Johnny agreed, voice soft. Renjun nodded once, decisively, before leaving the room. 

Johnny found Renjun lying on his stomach on the couch, blankets spread out underneath him. Johnny approached carefully, setting the tiny jar on the coffee table. He sat down next to Renjun, unsure how okay he would be with having him on him. He rested a hand on Renjun’s back, running his hand slowly down his back and heard Renjun sigh shakily. Renjun turned his head to look at him, resting his cheek on his crossed arms. 

“Is it okay if I sit on you or would you prefer I sit here?” Johnny asked, rubbing his shoulders gently. 

“On me is fine,” Renjun allowed. Johnny climbed up to sit straddling his thighs and gently pushed up the hem of Renjun’s shirt. 

Johnny gently rucked his shirt up enough that he could see his skin, pale and milky white from the winter months. He was warm to the touch, a little above average but nothing worrisome. Johnny slid his hands up his body, feeling out where his muscles were tense. Renjun hissed when he pushed down on his lower back, right on the small of his back. 

“Here?” Johnny asked, making sure he had the right place. 

“Yeah,” Renjun agreed. Johnny opened the glass jar, digging some of it out. Ever since he was a child, any of them were children really, their mothers had sworn by this stuff. He assumed it was just an Asian thing, something his mother had practically thrown a party for when she found it in the aisle of a CVS when he was a kid in the U.S. The white pain relief rub was probably the only thing he’d ever turn to now and he laid a liberal amount onto Renjun’s skin, beginning to work it in with his fingertips. 

The little noises Renjun let out as he worked the tension out of his muscles were comforting to hear. He grew pliant in his hands, Johnny rubbing his thumbs into the muscles in the small of his back. 

“Johnny hyung,” Renjun said minutes into it. Johnny hummed in reply, smoothing his hands over Renjun’s back gently. “Are you upset with me?” He felt Johnny’s hands still and bit his lip, burying his face in his arms. It was just a moment before Johnny started rubbing his back again. 

“No. Why would you think so?” 

“I know I hurt you and Jaehyun hyung when I pushed you away a couple of days ago,” Renjun said. He turned his head again to rest his cheek on his arm. “And when I woke up this morning and I couldn’t find you I thought you might be wanting some space. I know I can be… finicky and I just wanted to apologize for upsetting you.” 

“To be honest, I thought you would want your space,” Johnny confessed, running his fingers soothingly over his skin. “You’ve been wanting to be alone since your heat started and I didn’t think you’d want me hanging around in your personal space. And it’s not that you’re finicky, and if you were that wouldn’t bother me. Yeah, it hurt to be pushed away like that but I… well, I don’t understand but I’m trying to. Your reasons are your own,” Johnny pointed out. “Thank you for apologizing but you really don’t have to.” 

“Sometimes I just feel like you and Jaehyun hyung got more than you bargained for with me,” Renjun said with a sigh. 

“What do you mean?” Johnny probed gently, thumbs pressing gentle circles into his skin. 

“I’m not like most omegas. I can be too loud and too independent and too confident sometimes and it’s not that I mean to be like this, I just am. I can’t help that I want to do things on my own and that I have a hard time asking for help,” Renjun explained. 

“Did you actually need me or were you just trying to make me feel needed?” Johnny asked, pressing the heels of his hands into Renjun’s back. Renjun groaned, shifting slightly. Johnny leaned down to kiss the back of his neck. 

“Both,” Renjun admitted. 

“Injunnie, you don’t have to do that. And you’re not too anything. You’re just the way you’re supposed to be and if Jaehyun and I weren’t a hundred percent willing to be with you you wouldn’t be. We love you because of the way you are. You don’t have to change for us,” Johnny told him, pressing more kisses to his neck, murmuring into his shoulder, his oversized t-shirt allowing him access to the skin on the slope between his neck and shoulder. Johnny nosed into that area, the smell of parchment and amber strong and warm there. 

“Will you lay with me?” Renjun asked, tilting his head to the side to let Johnny plant more soft kisses against his skin. 

“Of course. How’s your back?” 

“Feels good,” Renjun murmured, honestly. Johnny pressed one last kiss to his neck before climbing off of him. 

Johnny disappeared briefly to wash his hands and put the tiger balm away, letting Renjun turn over onto his back. He stretched out on the couch, blankets pulled close. He already felt sleepy again, overly warm from Johnny’s proximity but not in an uncomfortable way. Johnny returned, taking Renjun into his arms and laid down with Renjun on his chest. Renjun tucked his face into Johnny’s neck, shifting around until he was straddling his hips and his fingers were curled into his shirt. 

Johnny kissed his forehead, Renjun already falling asleep to the smell of leather and pine trees, crisp and warm. Johnny slipped a hand under Renjun’s shirt to stroke his thumb back and forth across his waist. 

Jaehyun came home early that day, citing a sick boyfriend. When he came home he found them like that but Johnny was awake and scrolling through his phone while Renjun was still asleep on him. Johnny looked up with a little smile, Jaehyun giving him one in return, so undeniably soft as he looked at the way Renjun had curled around him, face in Johnny’s neck. 

“He sleep most of the day?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Oh yeah. He’s gonna be pissy when he wakes up,” Johnny warned him. Jaehyun nodded with a sigh. 

“I’ll order dinner.” 

“I dunno-” 

“I think it’s a bad idea-” 

“Please leave the house,” Renjun said, sitting in the middle of the bed, laptop open in front of him. Jaehyun and Johnny looked at him, both of them with creases in their brow in concern. “I am literally sitting right here. I am totally fine. I haven’t had a temperature spike in over a day, I can handle being by myself,” Renjun said, eyes on his computer as he was going through his emails again, all of them having piled up after two days of nothing but sleeping.

“But-” 

“My heat is over in a day and a half,” Renjun insisted, still not looking up. “Please go to work, both of you.” 

“What if something happens?” Jaehyun pointed out.

“I’m 24. I have a phone. If something happens I’ll call you,” Renjun assured them. “You can’t put your whole lives in hold for me. Go to work, have a good day. I’ll call you if I need something,” Renjun told them, finally lifting his eyes. “I promise. I’ll be fine, as I have been for the past two days.” 

“Okay,” Johnny finally acquiesced. “I’m running late anyway because of this and you have a full day in the recording booth,” Johnny reminded Jaehyun, who pouted. “Call us,” Johnny said, turning back to his boyfriend still on the bed. “If anything happens-” 

“If you need anything. Anything at all,” Jaehyun insisted and Renjun rolled his eyes fondly. 

“If I need anything, I’ll call. Go to work.” 

Renjun had to walk both of them to the door today, the two of them stopping every few feet to insist that at least one of them could afford to stay home. Renjun knew that while that was the case they both really needed to leave the house. He reinforced his point with the fact that he slept in the bed last night (he had) and he was still cool to the touch. He kissed them both before all but shoving them out the door. 

“Have a good day!” Renjun said and then shut the door, Johnny and Jaehyun sharing a look before kissing each other and going on their own ways to work. 

Finally feeling like himself and not overly tired, sore or boiling in his own skin, Renjun was thankful for the quiet. He ended up spending much of the morning going through his emails and answering questions from his fellow curators. There were at least three paintings that he had to review when he got back to work and the people in charge of the floor were pestering him with all sorts of questions about them. He managed to get through most of them and schedule a video chat with an owner when he returned to work on Monday before he got his first call. 

It was Johnny and it was only 9:30 in the morning. 

Jaehyun called around 11. Renjun regaled them both with the excitement of answering emails during their calls. Both of them reminded him not to push himself too hard, to rest, and Renjun agreed on autopilot, knowing there was no way to tell them he was fine for the hundredth time and they would listen. 

It was around noon that Renjun realized something was wrong. He started getting hot again so he pulled off his sweater, stretched out his legs and shook himself out. It was a low-grade fever if anything, something that happened a lot during his heats this late in them. He was five days in, he just had to wait out and it would go back to normal. 

He started cramping not long later, his lower back tensing up painfully. Renjun tried to ignore it, getting up to grab some Advil and brush it off. His skin stayed hot, though, his skin getting hotter and clammier by the second. He found himself wiping sweat off his brow, skin sticky to the touch. 

His clothes started piling on the floor until he was stripped down to his boxer briefs and he still felt too hot. He couldn’t get cool, thought about turning on the ceiling fan but figured it would do little more than circulate air through the room. No, he decided to close his laptop and go for the bathroom, climbing out of the bed with a sigh. He stopped though, as soon as he was standing. 

The feeling of his slick rolling down the back of his thigh make him freeze where he was standing. He sighed, closing his eyes.

That was a terrible sign. He didn’t even have the energy to turn and look at the bed because if he was already dripping he could only imagine what the sheets looked like. Renjun took a deep breath before going for the bathroom, turning the cold water on full blast and climbed into the tub before it was even half full. He wasn’t delirious yet but things were getting fuzzy and he was desperate to try and clear his head. 

He sat in the cold tub until the water turned room temperature, his fingers and toes pruney. He wasn’t even sure how long he laid in that tub, but he was thankful to finally have a clear head when he climbed back out. He was still warm and he had a feeling his clear head wasn’t going to last long. 

He drained the tub, dried off and grabbed a clean towel to take with him to the bedroom. Renjun resisted looking at the bed as much as possible, the wet spot in the middle of the sheets more than a little embarrassing to look at but he also knew changing the sheets would be fruitless and take too much time. He threw the towel down and started rummaging through the drawers to find what he needed. 

His wet, soiled underwear landed in the hamper and he pulled one of Jaehyun’s shirts on, snatching Johnny’s hoodie from the closet before laying down, tucking his laptop under the bed and stretching out. He took a deep, shuttering breath, Jaehyun’s scent on the shirt and Johnny’s imprinted on the hoodie as well as their scents on the pillows he was lying next to. 

With trembling fingers, he reached down between his legs and found himself already wet. He had just dried off from his impromptu bath and he was already so wet he was able to push a finger inside of himself with little resistance from his own body. He lifted his opposite hand, biting down on a knuckle as he pushed his finger deeper, pulling out only to push two in. Renjun’s hips moved of their own accord, rolling back to meet his own fingers, opening himself up easily. As he did so he just kept leaking slick, his own wetness easing the glide until he was three fingers deep and whimpering into his own fist, unable to get deep enough to properly please himself. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to satisfy himself like this, his stupid glitch of biology needing something else to scratch that itch, to push deeper and put to rest the unsettled feeling in his gut. 

His phone was right there. They were just a phone call away.

Renjun picked himself up, instead, wiping off his hand and got down on his knees to go through the bedside table for his toys. It had been so long since he had resorted to his toys to get himself off he had to dig around extra long to find the one he needed, the longest and thickest with a knot at the flared base. It was an old favorite, one he had relied on to get through more than a few heats. 

He had just finished cleaning it (safety first) and returned to bed when his phone went off. 

Renjun had no idea what time it was and he considered not answering for a moment. But that would just cause whoever it was to come home and Renjun wasn’t even sure he wanted them to come home. He felt vulnerable enough as it was, but on the fourth ring had grabbed for the phone worried it would stop ringing. 

“Hello?” He sounded breathless to his own ears. 

“Hey, love,” Jaehyun answered. “Thought I’d call, check in. Johnny said he called earlier but you didn’t answer.” Renjun didn’t even remember the call, then remembered his extended cold bath. “He was worried. Is everything okay?” 

“Uhm,” Renjun said, laying back in the sheets. “Yeah, uh, it’s fine,” Renjun said but it sounded like a lie to his own ears. 

“Are you sure? You know if you need anything we can come home. It’s no problem, babe,” Jaehyun insisted.

“Yeah,” Renjun agreed, his voice thick. He threw an arm over his eyes and willed himself not to cry. “Jae…” he let out a breath, shaky and broken. 

“Baby. Do you need me to come home?” He asked and he sounded worried now. God, Renjun hated that. He hated worrying them but he also didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t lie his way out of this one. It was too late. So he bit the bullet. 

“Yeah,” Renjun agreed. “Jaehyun… hyung… I need you,” he admitted, voice trembling. 

“I’ll be home soon. I’m on my way, I promise,” he assured him, sounding breathless. “Can you wait for me?” 

“I can try.” 

“If you can’t it’s okay. I’ll be home soon,” he repeated. He hung up then and Renjun threw his phone to the side, hearing it bounce off the bed and land on the carpet with a dull thump. He didn’t even move his arm from his eyes. 

He didn’t move an inch, hyperaware of the knotting dildo lying next to him on the bed. He could feel his own body betraying him, body temperature rising and entrance clenching around nothing. He was still leaking slick, which he could feel soaking into the towel underneath him. He had half a mind to touch himself just to stop the incessant leaking of his own damn fluids onto the bed but he couldn’t. 

“Renjun?” Jaehyun called out as soon as he got home. Renjun let out the most pitiful whine, a sound he tried to bite back. He sounded like, well, like a bitch in heat. He hated it, the need he was feeling. His body reacted to Jaehyun’s voice, to his scent, hips pressing back into the sheets looking for something, anything, to relieve himself. The arm not over his eyes was clenching the sheets in a fist, teeth gritted against the almost painful clenching of his body. 

“Ren-” Jaehyun cut himself off with a gasp, and Renjun could only imagine what he looked like, spread out on the bed. He was still in Jaehyun’s shirt, he knew his ass and thighs were wet with his own slick and he whimpered helplessly. 

“Jaehyun,” Renjun whined. 

“Oh, baby,” Jaehyun sighed. Renjun could hear him approaching, felt the bed dip with Jaehyun’s weight. “Can I touch you?” He asked, he always asked. Renjun nodded, frantic.

Jaehyun’s hands found his calves first, sliding up his legs and thighs. Renjun let out a trembling sigh, Jaehyun moving closer to lean over him. His hands trailed further up his body, over his bare hips and under his own shirt, one hand gripping his waist while the other reached up to move his arm away from his eyes. Renjun still had his eyes pinched shut, cheeks wet with tears. 

“Renjun,” Jaehyun murmured, leaning down to press their foreheads together. “Will you open your eyes for me, love?” 

Renjun’s eyes fluttered open, finding Jaehyun looking down at him with the softest, saddest smile on his lips. He brushed a thumb over his cheeks, wiping some of the wetness from the apple of his cheeks. 

“Why’re you crying, baby?” Jaehyun asked. “I’m here, Renjun. I’m right here. What do you need?” 

“I need you,” Renjun said. “I- I’m just so embarrassed.” 

“Why?” 

“I-” He licked his lips, swallowed through his dry mouth. “I don’t know. I just didn’t want you to see me like this. I feel so helpless like this,” Renjun admitted. “I’m scared.” 

“Baby, please don’t be scared,” Jaehyun asked of him. “Please don’t be afraid of this. I just want to help. I wanna make you feel better,” Jaehyun insisted. He shifted to kneel between Renjun’s spread legs, still in his jeans and jacket from work. “Do you want to wait? I texted Johnny hyung but he’ll be a while yet. Do you want to wait for him? It’s okay if you do.” 

A part of Renjun wanted to wait. He didn’t want to do this when his body was so clearly screaming for the both of them but it fucking hurt, the squirmy feeling in his gut begging for something to stop the desire crawling over his skin. He was still too hot, even in just Jaehyun’s shirt and he needed. God, did he need. 

“I can’t,” Renjun finally confessed. “I can’t wait, hyung,” he told him.

“Okay. Can I kiss you?” 

“God, please,” Renjun begged and Jaehyun leaned in to kiss him, Renjun reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck. Jaehyun’s hand fell back to his waist, climbing under his shirt to touch him. His hands continued further, trailing over his ribs and finding the slight swell of his pecs, carelessly brushing a thumb over one of his nipples. Renjun keened into his mouth and Jaehyun took the opportunity to lick into his mouth. 

Renjun was so pliant under his hands, mouth opening and body reacting to every touch. Jaehyun rubbed circles over his nipple while kissing Renjun deep, full and dirty. Renjun whined, hips pushing up to find friction. Jaehyun moved a hand down to his hip, pushing him back against the bed, moving to straddle one of Renjun’s thighs, jean-clad knee ending up pressed against Renjun’s wet rim. 

“Oh God,” Renjun moaned out loud. “Please, please,” Renjun pleaded, Jaehyun’s mouth moving to Renjun’s neck. Amber and roses was thick in the room, Jaehyun’s own pheromones mixing rosemary and cotton into the atmosphere. It was heavy, their bodies turning up the heat in the room and making it hard to breathe. Jaehyun swallowed it down, mouthing wetly at Renjun’s neck, tasting the sweat on his skin, Renjun beginning to tug on his jacket. 

“Hyung, please,” Renjun begged him. “Please, please, I need you. Alpha, please,” Renjun whined and Jaehyun pulled back, pupils’ dilated. 

Of all things Renjun had called him and Johnny, he had never once called them alpha. He thought it stupid, ridiculous even to refer to someone by their secondary gender classification but that, apparently, did not reach his absolutely heat delirious mind. 

“Renjun, look at me,” Jaehyun said. Renjun’s eyes were already hazy, glazed with lust. “Renjun, do you want this? Do you want to have sex with me?” 

“Yes,” Renjun said, and it was the clearest answer. “Yes, I want to have sex with you. Please, please, fuck me, Jaehyun,” Renjun asked him, and even with his pink cheeks and hazy eyes, Jaehyun didn’t have a reason to doubt him. 

Jaehyun climbed off of him to pull off his clothes noticing the wet patch on the thigh of his jeans as he peeled them off. His clothes landed in a heap on the floor and he climbed back between Renjun’s legs, pushing his legs further apart. Renjun let him, looking down at him with the most blissed-out expression, Jaehyun trailing a hand down his thigh to push two fingers into him. 

“Oh, baby, you’re so wet,” Jaehyun commented, Renjun nodding frantically at him. “Did you prep yourself already? You’re already so loose.” 

“I was gonna use my toy before you called,” Renjun admitted, a darker pink bursting over his cheeks. Jaehyun’s eyes followed Renjun’s to the knotting dildo on the bed. Jaehyun’s eyes met Renjun’s a moment later and he reached over with his free hand picking it up. 

“You don’t need this, baby,” Jaehyun told him, dropping it off the side of the bed. “Hyung’s gonna take care of you. Alpha’s right here, baby,” Jaehyun assured him, Renjun moaning at the use of alpha. Jaehyun leaned up over Renjun to kiss him again, shuffling further forward on the bed as he pulled his fingers out of him. His fingers wrapped around Renjun’s thighs instead, pulling his hips closer to Jaehyun’s. 

Renjun kissed him like a man starved, hands holding onto Jaehyun’s shoulder and neck, Jaehyun squeezing his thighs gently. 

“Are you ready?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Yeah. Please,” Renjun asked. Jaehyun looked down at him, lined himself up to Renjun’s entrance and pushed in easily. He was so slick and hot, Jaehyun groaned at the feeling. He wasn’t fully hard himself but Renjun felt so good around him it wouldn’t be long before he was. Renjun’s cock was an angry red though, hard and dripping precome on his stomach as Jaehyun fucked into him slowly. 

Jaehyun pulled back, Renjun groaning at the drag of Jaehyun’s cock inside of him. Jaehyun would be lying if he wasn’t enjoying it, the way Renjun was moaning for him, the sweetest little breathless moans dripping from his lips when Jaehyun fucked into him slow. He sounded fucking lost in it and Jaehyun watched the way he slipped into Renjun easily like his body was made for it. And maybe it was. 

“Please, more,” Renjun pleaded. Jaehyun leaned over him, lifting one of his legs to curl over his shoulder, Renjun hissing at the stretch on his hamstring. “God, yes,” he sighed, Jaehyun fucking in deeper like this. “Faster,” he asked and Jaehyun was couldn’t imagine doing anything other than agreeing. 

He gripped Renjun by the hips, hard enough to bruise and pushed into him harder, Renjun letting out noises akin to shouts at the crest of every thrust. He fucked him faster, holding him down as he thrust into him at an almost animalist pace, his instincts taking hold as he took him. Jaehyun felt lost in his own desire as he felt his cock throb, knot swelling at the base as he fucked into his boyfriend, knot beginning to on catch on his rim. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Renjun moaned, still holding onto Jaehyun. “Yes, alpha, please. Feels so good,” he encouraged, Jaehyun groaning at the sound of Renjun’s voice. 

“You’re so good for me, baby. Pretty baby, pretty boy,” Jaehyun complimented him, leaning down to kiss his throat, nipping gently. “Our good omega, taking me so deep. Are you gonna take my knot too?” 

“Yes, I’m gonna take your knot. Please knot me, please.” Renjun sounded delirious with pleasure, begging for Jaehyun to knot him. 

Jaehyun moved a hand to Renjun’s dick, stroking him hard and fast. Renjun choked on a moan, a broken little warning that he was going to come leaving his lips just moments before he was coming on his stomach and over Jaehyun’s fingers. Jaehyun stroked him through it, continuing to thrust into him, chasing his own release as he fucked further into Renjun. 

“Please, please come. Come inside of me, please,” Renjun whined, and who was Jaehyun to deny him. 

Jaehyun pushed all the way inside, his knot pushed snug past Renjun’s rim as he came inside. Renjun threw his head back, moaning at the feeling of Jaehyun coming inside. Jaehyun rocked slowly into him, his cock and knot throbbing as he came for God knows how long until he was spent, knees shaking where he was still kneeling over Renjun. 

Johnny came home to see Jaehyun and Renjun in bed, the two of them on their sides, barely conscious. Renjun was clearly mostly asleep, curled up against Jaehyun’s chest, face in his neck and Jaehyun didn’t look much better, rubbing his hand up and down Renjun’s back. They had pulled up the blankets but Johnny had a feeling they hadn’t moved in minutes and would not be for several more. 

Johnny sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing Jaehyun’s hair away from his face, Jaehyun’s eyes fluttering as he did so. Renjun snuffled but didn’t move, Jaehyun moving his other hand to catch Johnny’s, the two of them lacing their fingers together. 

“I missed all the fun, huh?” Johnny joked, voice soft. 

“He was pretty bad when I got home. We couldn’t wait.” 

“I’ll catch the next one,” Johnny continued to tease, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of Jaehyun’s hand. “Sleep. I’ll be here when you both wake up.” 

Renjun woke up feeling the most comfortable he had in days. He felt sticky with come and slick but that was circumstantial. He felt rested and comfortable in his own skin and when he shifted he heard a soft grunt in his ear. 

“Did you forget that I’m still inside of you?” Jaehyun asked, voice low and rough. 

“I was hoping it would wake you up. We need a shower,” Renjun informed him. Jaehyun sighed, rolling them over so he was on top of Renjun. He carefully pulled out, Renjun hissing at the feeling when his cockhead caught on his swollen rim. Jaehyun kissed him in apology, pulling back to survey him. Unsurprisingly, come and slick dripped out of him, Renjun blushing high in his cheeks as soon as he felt it. “That’s embarrassing,” Renjun commented. 

“I did it,” Jaehyun reminded him. “C’mon, I’ll clean you up in the shower,” he told him. Renjun agreed, taking the hand Jaehyun offered as soon as he was out of bed. 

Jaehyun’s shirt landed in the hamper and Jaehyun helped Renjun into the shower, scrubbing him down like he said he would. Renjun washed Jaehyun’s hair for him, the two of them hiding in the stall under the hot water for a considerable amount of time before they finally got out, finally clean. 

“You know I have to change those sheets before we can sleep tonight,” Renjun commented, drying off. 

“We have some spares in the linen closet,” Jaehyun assured him. “Not the end of the world.” 

“Come eat! Dinner’s ready!” Johnny shouted and Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he finished dressing, Renjun snatched the hoodie of Johnny’s he stole earlier that day, pulling it over over his boxer briefs before leaving the room.

Johnny looked at the two of them with raised brows, Jaehyun kissing his cheek before going for something to drink, Renjun coming into the kitchen and wrapping his arm around his middle, kissing his cheek as well. 

“Don’t you look like a pair,” Johnny commented. He poked one of the little red marks Jaehyun had left on Renjun’s neck, Renjun shoving away from him for it. Jaehyun looked away while he went for the table where Johnny had set dinner. “American dinner because I know I can’t fuck it up. You’re welcome.” 

“Thank you,” Jaehyun said with a little smile. 

Dinner was simple and Johnny didn’t make any comments about what he came home to. He spent the majority of dinner asking the two of them how their mornings went, Jaehyun explaining the new track he had been recording. Renjun mentioned his emails a couple of times but he reminded them it really wasn’t that interesting. Johnny had an album cover shoot that day, which he insisted was not that interesting when he only had to compile the best ones and send them off to a graphic designer anyway. They were going to edit them to hell anyway so Johnny wasn’t really that worried about how his raw photos were going to look. 

“We have clean sheets in the linen closet, right?” Jaehyun asked, spearing a piece of asparagus. 

“Yeah,” Johnny agreed. “I put them there the weekend before last. How soiled are the sheets?” He joked. 

“There may have been an incident… before Jaehyun got home,” Renjun admitted, poking his chicken. “We don’t need to talk about it.” 

“Uh-huh,” Johnny said, clearly trying to hide his amusement. “Yeah, there’s some in the closet. I’ll get them after dinner.” 

“I got the sheets,” Jaehyun brushed off. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Jaehyun did, actually, get the sheets after dinner and shooed Renjun off from the room when he tried to help. Renjun huffed but retired his argument, going into the living room to see Johnny sitting on the couch with his laptop, as he so often did. If he wasn’t editing in the study, he was doing it in the living room. Renjun climbed onto the couch with him, resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder. 

“Yes, my love?” Johnny asked, a little smile in his voice. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You’ve been apologizing for things you don’t need to apologize for an awful lot, lately,” Johnny said, closing his laptop and setting it to the side. He offered an arm, Renjun sighing but bypassing it to climb directly into Johnny’s lap. “Alright, not what I was expecting but I like it,” Johnny admitted, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s middle. “Now what’s this ‘I’m sorry’ business about,” he asked, Renjun straddling his lap. 

“That you weren’t there today,” Renjun admitted. “I know how much you want to help.” 

“It’s not about me,” Johnny told him, pushing Renjun’s fringe from his eyes. “It’s never been about me, babe. I’m just glad Jaehyun was able to come home and help you. How do you feel?” 

“Better,” Renjun admitted. 

“I’m glad. But that’s the last time we’re leaving you home alone while in heat. That was a terrible idea and we both said-” 

“Can we not ‘I told you so’ so soon?” Renjun retorted, Johnny, laughing as he leaned forward, pressed a kiss to Renjun’s forehead. “So who’s the unlucky bastard to spent tomorrow with me?” Renjun asked, arms wrapping around Johnny’s shoulders. 

“Both of us,” Johnny informed him, Renjun opening his mouth to argue but Johnny just leaned in to kiss him, shutting him up. Renjun sighed, relaxing into the kiss. Johnny pulled back, lifting a hand to his cheek, stroking his thumb over the apple of his cheek. “I rescheduled my shoot for next week and Jaehyun is going into the studio on Sunday to make up recording time. This is non-negotiable,” Johnny told him. “You’re stuck with the both of us for the next two days.” 

“You’re absolutely insufferable,” Renjun commented. 

“That’s why you love us,” Jaehyun said, falling into the couch next to Johnny, hooking his chin over his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Without us, where you even be?” 

“I just don’t know,” Renjun answered honestly, leaning in to catch Jaehyun’s mouth this time and turning his head only to be met with Johnny’s lips. 

The following two days were blessedly uneventful. Renjun thanked his lucky stars that his body had the sense to not go into full panic mode while his boyfriends were home. He had a feeling as to why that was but he figured if he just didn’t acknowledge it, it wouldn’t true. He didn’t want to deal with the implications of that and chose instead to just be glad that his temperature remained low and his soreness was lessening by the hour. 

Renjun woke up on Saturday morning in the middle of the bed. He didn’t usually sleep in the middle of the bed. That was Jaehyun’s spot, it had been since they started all sleeping in the same bed but he blinked his eyes open, finding himself trapped in the middle of the bed. 

He was tangled in their sea of blankets (Johnny loved sleeping with about five blankets and usually ended up kicking at least one of them to the floor in the middle of the night) and pressed warmly against Jaehyun’s back. He wiggled his way up the bed, sitting up and yawning into his hand. He pressed a hand to his neck and his forehead, finding his skin only a little bit sleep warm. His body felt like his own again, not a single pain and he sighed, slumping back into the pillows. 

It was supposed to end on Friday (surprise, it did not) and Renjun was thankful to find it over. Finally, he felt like a person again. He could go to work on Monday, stop scaring his boyfriends and stop being terrified of the unending unpredictability of his heat. Every time his heat ended Renjun was always half tempted to throw a party knowing it was going to be months before it hit again. 

He settled instead for cuddling between his boyfriends again, this time turning on his side and resting his cheek on Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny was a light sleeper, it was only a matter of time before his brain sensed Renjun, wide awake, right next to him but Renjun was impatient anyway and rolled onto his boyfriend, beginning to press kisses to his neck. 

“Good morning,” Johnny mumbled, voice rough with disuse. “Someone is in a good mood this morning,” he commented mildly, hands moving to rest on Renjun’s hips. Renjun shifted to straddle one of his thighs, Johnny spreading his legs to accommodate him. Renjun could feel him half hard with morning wood against his thigh and he smiled against Johnny’s throat, nipping gently. Johnny hummed in a barely formed moan, hands pushing Renjun’s sleep shirt up and slipping underneath to run up his back. 

Renjun liked this more than anything, knowing exactly what to do to push his boyfriend’s buttons. They had just as much knowledge about him and each other and it was wonderfully comfortable. The three of them worked seamlessly now, a little clumsy at times because being three people in a relationship is always gonna be a little awkward but it’s fine. Fun sometimes, even, to feel out this relationship for what it is and figure themselves out and how they’re supposed to fit together. 

“I’m in a great mood,” Renjun admitted, running his nose up Johnny’s neck, kissing his jaw and enjoying the slight scratch of his stubble. “Guess what broke last night.” 

“It’s over?” Johnny asked and Renjun pulled back to look at him, Johnny’s eyes big and bright. Renjun nodded, Johnny reaching up to cup the back of his neck and kiss him properly. Renjun smiled onto the kiss, moving his hands to hold onto Johnny’s face. Johnny pulled back, grinning widely at him. “That’s great news, baby.” 

“So I wanna celebrate.” 

“Oh, that’s what this is about,” Johnny quipped, turning them over to pin Renjun to the bed. Renjun laughed, Johnny trapping his smaller body against the sheets. His hands moved, bunching Renjun’s shirt up his torso, hands moving back down to drag across his soft stomach while Johnny leaned over him. He was straddling Renjun’s thigh this time, shifting his weight to put pressure on Renjun’s crotch, Renjun letting out a breathless little noise at the pressure against his cock, already starting to harden in his shorts. Johnny kissed his cheek, up to his ear. “Celebratory morning sex,” he whispered in his ear. 

“I’m right here,” Jaehyun mumbled, their giggling and talking and rolling around apparently having woken their boyfriend. “And I better have been invited.” 

“Always,” Renjun said, Jaehyun turning over in bed to look at them, scooting closer with a little sleepy smile, eyes still heavily lidded with sleep. “You want to celebrate the end of my heat with us?” 

“Of course,” Jaehyun agreed. Johnny moved back to let Jaehyun kiss Renjun, Johnny beginning to kiss Renjun’s neck and mouth at his scent gland. Renjun sighed shakily into Jaehyun’s mouth, Jaehyun kissing his deeper and tugged at his shirt, pulling it up further so he could get a hand underneath. Renjun wrapped a hand around the side of Jaehyun’s neck as Jaehyun’s hand slipped up his chest, fingertips catching a nipple. Renjun gasped as Johnny pressed his fingers into his waist, threatening to cover yellowing fingertip bruises Jaehyun had left only a few days previous. 

It was overwhelming in the most intense and incredible way, the three of them in bed together. Jaehyun could remember when Johnny was reluctant to do this, unsure how to go about having sex, all three of them, but he learned. Oh, did he learn the moment he climbed into bed with Jaehyun and Renjun. It was easy now, their different scents filling the room until the air was thick and heady with it, the sound of their moans mixing together shamelessly. 

Jaehyun pulled back, tugging on Renjun’s shirt. Johnny backed off to let Renjun sit up, his shirt being lifted and thrown off the side of the bed. Renjun was really the only one who ever wore a shirt to sleep, making morning sex very easy. Jaehyun sometimes didn’t even sleep in his boxers, including the night before. Jaehyun latched onto Renjun’s neck immediately, Johnny kissing his chest with vigor, hands continuing to move across his skin like he couldn’t stop touching. Renjun moaned loudly, his boyfriends’ mouths already feeling like too much and yet not nearly enough. 

“What do you want, baby? This morning’s all about you,” Jaehyun whispered in his ear. 

“Can I suck you off while Johnny fucks me?” Renjun asked, smirking at him. Jaehyun pulled back to look at him, Renjun lifting a brow. 

“Every time I think I know what you’re going to say you surprise me,” Jaehyun said, then looked at Johnny, still bent over Renjun’s form but looking up at them with his lower lip between his teeth. “What do you think, hyung?” 

“I think I’d be an idiot to argue,” Johnny replied. He straightened up, pushing his hair from his eyes. “All fours, baby,” he told Renjun. 

The three of them shifted, Johnny tugging Renjun’s shorts off his legs before kicking his own off the edge of the bed. Jaehyun sat at the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard as they pulled off their clothes, watching the way Johnny seemed unable to take his hands off of Renjun. Kneeling on the bed, Johnny slid his hands over Renjun’s body, Renjun’s back against his chest, his hands moving from his pecs, carelessly playing with his sensitive nipples before running down his stomach and to his hips, pulling him back against him, Renjun gasping at the way Johnny’s cock pressed against his ass, already wet and slicking up Johnny’s cock where it slipped against his wet rim. 

“Already wet, baby?” Johnny asked, mouth at Renjun’s ear, Renjun’s eyes sliding closed. “Pretty baby already all worked up.” 

“Stop hogging the baby, Johnny,” Jaehyun teased, getting up to his knees and crawling towards him. Johnny looked at Jaehyun with dark eyes, Renjun’s head tipped back against his shoulder. “Don’t be selfish,” Jaehyun continued, getting close to them. Kneeling with them, he leaned in, pressing his lips to Johnny’s. Johnny kissed him back, Renjun trapped between them but watching with rapt attention. Johnny bit at Jaehyun’s lower lip, sucking on it before slowly letting go, pressing a kiss against his swollen lips. Jaehyun leaned in close, lips hovering just in front of Johnny’s while his hand found Johnny’s hip, trailing inward to find his cock. 

The angle was a little awkward but Jaehyun didn’t mind, his fingers closing around Johnny’s cock and enjoying the way Johnny’s eyes fluttered, a loud groan escaping him. Renjun’s slick made the glide easy and Jaehyun glanced between his boyfriends’ bodies to look at Johnny’s cock, already wet and hardening fully in his grasp. 

“Jae,” Johnny moaned. 

“Don’t you even think about making him come before he gets inside of me,” Renjun warned him. Jaehyun smirked, pressing a kiss to Renjun’s lips before pulling back, fingers slipping from Johnny’s cock. “Get on the bed, I still have to suck you off.” 

“You’re bossy today,” Jaehyun commented with a little smile. 

“I’m bossy every day,” Renjun retorted, lifting his hands and shoving Jaehyun back a little. Jaehyun moved back to the top of bed, legs spread for Renjun to get between. Renjun moved from Johnny’s arms to get between his legs, bent down on all fours, hands on either side of Jaehyun’s hips. “This good for you?” Renjun quipped. 

“I think I can enjoy this view,” Jaehyun said, looking up to see Johnny kneeling behind Renjun. Johnny gave him a smile, hands grabbing Renjun by the hips. Renjun made an aborted little noise, eyes fluttering shut for just a moment. When he opened his eyes again he kept eye contact with Jaehyun as he lowered his mouth to his cock, opening his mouth to take the tip between his lips. 

Jaehyun watched Renjun with adoring eyes as Renjun swallowed him down. He gasped around his cock when Johnny pushed a finger into him, opening him up. Johnny held him with one hand while the other pushed his fingers into him, easily moving up to two. He was already so wet, taking Johnny’s fingers so deeply. He dragged his fingers along his walls to hear Renjun whine around the cock in his mouth. 

“Hope you still have good stamina, Jae,” Johnny told him, looking up from Renjun’s ass to meet Jaehyun’s eyes. 

“It’s like you don’t even know me,” Jaehyun replied, lifting a hand to push Renjun’s fringe from his eyes. Renjun’s eyes closed as he took more of Jaehyun into his mouth, Jaehyun hissing between his teeth.

“We’ll see,” Johnny said, Jaehyun narrowing his eyes playfully. Johnny pushed his fingers into Renjun a little harder, Renjun moaning and causing vibration all down Jaehyun’s dick, making Jaehyun groan deeply. “Don’t come,” Johnny warned. Jaehyun glared at him, fingers tight in Renjun’s hair. 

Johnny pushed a third finger into Renjun, enjoying the way he was opening up for him. His body was still eager for it in the wake of his heat, slick dripping heavily. Johnny had half a mind to eat Renjun out but he had a feeling that would only end in Renjun coming far sooner than they were meaning for him to. He was always easy for a rim job. 

Johnny pulled his fingers out, looking up and catching Jaehyun’s eyes again. Jaehyun lifted a brow, Johnny licking Renjun’s slick off his fingers. Renjun always tasted as good as he smelled and Johnny liked using his thing for it to rile up his boyfriends. Jaehyun’s mouth dropped open a bit, Johnny pushing a finger into his mouth to lick it clean. Jaehyun let out a breathless, disbelieving laugh as Johnny removed his fingers from his mouth. He winked then, Jaehyun tipping his head back as he laughed breathlessly. 

“You ready, Injunnie?” Johnny asked, wrapping both hands around his hips. Renjun pulled off of Jaehyun’s cock, already breathless. Jaehyun wiped a thumb across his lower lip, catching spit and appreciating the swell of his lips, already red and swollen from sucking his dick. 

“Yeah. Will you fuck me, alpha?” Renjun asked, sounding breathless and gone. Johnny’s eyes darted up to Jaehyun’s, a little smirk on Jaehyun’s lips. Johnny tightened his hold on Renjun’s hips, Renjun whimpering as his head fell to rest his forehead against Jaehyun’s thigh. 

“Of course, baby. Whatever our omega wants,” Johnny agreed, a little smile on his lips. Renjun whined, pushing his hips back towards Johnny’s, Johnny lining his cock up to Renjun’s rim. He pushed in, Renjun moaning while throwing his head back, Jaehyun holding onto his head gently. Renjun looked over his shoulder at Johnny, Johnny pushing all the way in until he was buried to the base. Renjun was red in the cheeks and Johnny looked down at him with a smile. 

“C’mon, baby,” Jaehyun encouraged, Renjun looking back up at him. “Don’t forget this alpha, now,” he told him, smiling at him with dark eyes. Renjun bit his lip before licking his lips and lowering his head again, immediately swallowing Jaehyun’s cock as far as he could go. Jaehyun moaned, fingers buried in Renjun’s hair as he bobbed his head, Johnny pulling back to fuck into him properly. 

Morning sex was usually a lot slower, a lot softer. Sometimes they wouldn’t even get to having proper sex, handjobs in bed while making out messily, blowjobs off the edge of the bed. There was a particularly memorable morning for Johnny where Renjun was whispering dirty things about an alpha being on his knees in his ear while Jaehyun was sucking him off. But this was not that morning and this morning was a lot more intense. 

Renjun was moaning relentlessly while sucking Jaehyun off, Jaehyun watching him with pupils dilated as Renjun took as much of him into his mouth as he could. When he got bored of it he pulled off of Jaehyun, licking up the underside and sucking on the tip while his fingers wrapped around the base, rubbing purposefully where he was beginning to swell with a knot. 

Johnny fucked Renjun slowly but drove in hard, making a point to drag his cock as slowly in and out of him as possible, Renjun eagerly trying to push back against his hips but Johnny held him steady. Renjun’s cock was heavy and red between his legs, Johnny leaning over his back to take it in his hand, Renjun gasping at the feeling on his sensitive cock. Johnny only teased him a bit, kissing the back of his shoulders as he jerked him with loose fingers, letting go to begin fucking into him harder, a little bit faster and enjoying the way Renjun moaned at the crest of every thrust. 

“You’re doing such a good job, baby,” Jaehyun told Renjun. “Are you gonna make me come?” He asked, Renjun blinking innocently up at him with the head of his cock in his mouth. “Are you gonna let hyung come in that pretty mouth? Swallow it down like a good boy.” Renjun pulled off, dragged his tongue along his cock. 

“Will you come in my mouth? Fill my mouth while Johnny hyung comes inside?” Renjun asked, biting down on his lower lip. 

“Is that what you want, baby?” Johnny asked, giving him a particularly hard thrust. Renjun keened, rocking his hips back to meet Johnny’s, Johnny having pushed almost all the way in, his swollen knot pressed against Renjun’s rim but not inside. “You want hyungs to come inside of you?” 

“Please,” Renjun whined. 

“Whatever our pretty omega wants,” Jaehyun side, moving his hand to cup Renjun’s chin, tilting his head up a bit. “Now let’s see that pretty mouth make me come, huh?” Jaehyun suggested, thumb catching his lower lip and pulling his mouth open. 

Renjun took the directive readily, wrapping his lips around Jaehyun’s cock and took him down until he gagged. Spit and precome dripped down the sides, Jaehyun pressing his thumb against the hollow of Renjun’s cheek to feel himself inside. Renjun moaned as Johnny started fucking him again, this time with an expressed purpose. 

Johnny pushed into him, angling his hips until Renjun was whimpering at the crest of every thrust. He had practically memorized how to make Renjun come untouched at his point, moving a hand to his back to force it into an arch so he could fuck him deep as possible at this angle. Renjun whined around Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth, fingers tight around Jaehyun’s knot as he sucked him off, Jaehyun feeling the familiar end of the cliff feeling in his gut that said he was close. 

“I’m gonna come,” he mumbled. 

“Are you gonna come with hyung, baby?” Johnny asked Renjun, the hand that was on his hip sliding down to pull on his thigh a little, spreading his legs wider. Renjun whined, lowering his mouth as far down Jaehyun’s cock as he could. Jaehyun watched the eagerness with which he was blowing him, the drip of spit and precome filthy but so good as Renjun pulled back to tongue at the head. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come. Make me come in that pretty mouth, baby boy,” Jaehyun told him, Renjun moaning lowly at the pet name. Jaehyun’s hips bucked up, Renjun’s hands landing on the bed on either side of the bed as he did so. “Fuck, fuck, I’m coming,” Jaehyun moaned, fucking up into Renjun’s mouth. Renjun groaned encouragingly as Jaehyun came. 

“Now be a good boy and come for us, baby,” Johnny told him, fucking up into Renjun roughly. Renjun trembled through his orgasm, come spitting and dripping off the tip of his cock and onto their sheets. Come dripped down the side of Jaehyun’s cock as Renjun’s lips slipped where they were still wrapped around Jaehyun’s cock. 

Renjun pulled off, tongue licking around the corners of his lips. He didn’t move, however, as Johnny fucked him, chasing his own orgasm. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Renjun moaned, high and breathless as Johnny continued to thrust into him. “Yeah, yeah, fuck. Give it to me. Come hyung, please,” Renjun sighed. 

“You heard him, hyung,” Jaehyun said, meeting Johnny’s eyes again. “Come for our baby.” 

Johnny pressed in, careful not to push his knot inside but came hard inside of Renjun. Renjun moaned lowly, feeling Johnny come, head tilting back. Jaehyun held onto Renjun’s cheek, brushing his thumb across his cheek gently. Johnny groaned deeply, rolling his hips into Renjun’s ass until his orgasm had passed. 

“This is going to be a mess,” Johnny warned them. 

“Isn’t sex always a mess with us?” Jaehyun pointed out, still stroking his thumb over Renjun’s cheek. “You didn’t knot, did you?” Jaehyun asked but his knowing smile said enough. 

“No,” Johnny confessed. “It’s already dripping.” 

After a brief intermission of clean up, during which Jaehyun all but manhandled Renjun to the bed, licking him clean while Johnny encouraged them until Renjun came again, the three of them fell back into the bed. It was barely noon on a Saturday and none of them were particularly attached to the idea of leaving the bed at all.

“Since when do you call us alpha in bed?” Johnny asked after getting settled back in. Renjun was lying on Jaehyun’s chest, Johnny curled up behind Jaehyun and pushing a soothing hand through Renjun’s hair. Renjun made a kind of noncommittal noise into Jaehyun’s chest, arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s middle. 

“I dunno, I thought you might like it,” Renjun brushed off. “Jaehyun seemed to, during my heat.” 

“Don’t make that face at me,” Jaehyun said, not even looking at Johnny but knowing his boyfriend well enough to know he was making some kind of intrigued face at the back of his head. “This is a shame-free zone. We’ve both entertained your breeding kink on more than one occasion.” 

“Well, it didn’t need to be brought up,” Johnny retorted, Renjun snorting into Jaehyun’s chest. “Did you like it?” Johnny asked Renjun, moving his hand to stroke his thumb over his cheek. 

“Kind of,” Renjun admitted. “I like the way you react to it. I like the way you call me your omega.” 

There was a list of things connected to that statement that needed to be unpacked at a later date. Renjun could tell based on the looks in their eyes, so fucking soft and adoring he had to bury his face in Jaehyun’s chest to escape them. Even so, he stayed snuggled in bed, feeling warm and content and loved. 

“Our omega,” Jaehyun sighed, kissing the top of his head. 

“I like the sound of that too,” Johnny murmured, nose buried in Jaehyun’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know how the flow was, i almost didn't even post this bitch. also sorry for the abrupt ending but like... it felt right. 
> 
> anyway this was... a thing. i don't know why but the idea of jae and johnny being whipped for renjun fucking SENDS and then this happened for one reason or another??? i still like it and i've thought about writing the backstory for their getting together but y'all lmk if you're interested. this was fun and honestly, half of the reason was i was dying through my period and i wanted soft boyfriends who pampered me so i gave them to renjun instead. he's so welcome.
> 
>   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
